Behind the Scenes ReitaxKai
by Sk Sayuri
Summary: I wrote this fairly quickly, thou I wrote it cuz a friend requested it! :D This is gay porn so please read at your own risk!


Title: Behind the Scenes

Chapter: 1/4

Author: sk_sayuri/spiritfoxdemon

Genre: Romance, adore

Ratings: MA, MC-17

Warings: smut, yaoi, some would say hardcore yaoi, boyxboy, sex, mature, cuteness.

Parings: ReitaxKai

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gazette! Comment: User woofwolf29 requested that I write a ReitaxKai. So I wrote this fairly quickly, which is weird cause I take like two or three months to write one fic. Well I hope you guys like it, I wrote it with all my heart! 3 It's written as if Reita were telling it, like a P.O.V

~Reita's POV~

It had been just two years since Kai had accepted my feelings about him. He felt the same way, and now we were together. He means the world to me.

It was just minutes before the live and I grew nervous. I was always the first one to go on stage, followed by Kai and the others. I didn't want to look like a pansy so I sucked it up and put on my tough guy face. As I went on stage I pointed to the crowd and walked to my bass. I looked at Kai and he winked at me. As I picked up my bass he sat his cute bottom down on the seat behind his drums. The others came on stage and we started the play.

After the live we headed back stage. Kai was all sweaty, wow. The lights made Kai's skin shimmer. We gave each other congratulatory high fives and hugs. I told Kai to meet me back at the house. He smiled and nodded, man he was so adorable. When he smiled his eyes always lit up and his mouth would make the perfect "u'" shape. It always made my heart melt.

It was obvious who was the Uke in this relationship, it was Kai. With his cute face, hot body, his charm, the smoothness of his skin, the way the expensive clothes clung to his body... wow I'm gonna stop there so I can get a hold of myself. I stopped in my VIP change room and took off my shirt. Yeah you guessed it, I'm the Seme. With my tall manly figure, chiseled muscles, mysterious nose cloth, and my manliness. Man I look good. I took a quick shower, put on some fresh clothes and a new nose cloth. I can't let anyone see my nose. Well I only show the one's I truly love, Kai. He's just all that I think about. Well aside from my birds, the band and my bass.

I placed my biker helmet on my head, got on my hot motorbike and drove to the apartment that Kai and I shared. Kai had recently designed his clothing line which has recently been popular, so he had to get a personal driver/security. I told him once 'you better protect my Kai with your life. If not you'll regret it'. The man just tipped his hat and said 'yes, I will do so'.

So Kai and I live together, It was Kai's decision. I thought it was no problem, we're together. As a plus we're mega rich celebrities so we kinda don't have to worry about money.

I parked inside the garage and took my helmet off. The lights were on, I didn't want my birds to be scared. I leave it on for them cause Keji and Oscar love to watch the late night Tv shows.

Keji chirped happily when he saw me, I smiled as I gave them both food and refilled their water supply. "You guys enjoying yourselves?" Oscar chirped as Keji nibbled on the food. I laughed and dialed Kai's cell number.

"Kai, where are you"

"Rei-chan, I'll be there soon. Don't worry, I had some one get food for tomorrow so I'll be there in a minute" Kai said.

"Alright, see you soon my love. Bye" "See you" Kai said and hung up.

I put down the phone and checked what the birds where watching. America's Funniest Home Videos marathon was on. I looked at the birds, Keji chirped happily. "Don't party too hard, and don't stay up too late" I told them and scratched their heads lightly. They chirped as a sign of "Yes, dad" haha. I like to treat my birds well.

The birds, Kai and I all lived in a two story villa with the others living close by. Its a fantastic place, but any where is fantastic as long as Kai is there. I took my shirt off as I heard the door click open and then closed. "Oh Rei-chan!" Kai said. I walked downstairs as Kai stuffed the food in the fridge.

"Well hello there, sexy" I said and leaned against the wall. "Oh wow, hello right back atchya hot stuff" Kai said blushing like mad.

I walked up behind him and kissed the his collarbone. Kai bit his lip and blushed even more, perhaps my crotch was pressed against his back.

"You looked sexy today. Well you always do" I said as he put the last thing away and turned to face me. He smiled and said "and you always look fucking hot"

I kissed him hard and lifted his butt up and placed him on the counter. We heatedly started making out. I took off his jacket, and ran my hands down to his petite butt. His lips were so soft, so tasty. I just couldn't get enough of him, I wanted more. He put his hands around my neck. I rubbed my crotch on his, gently at first and then a little more forceful. Kai bit and sucked my bottom lip. He loved it when I teased him like this. My left hand went under his shirt and up his back while the other held his head. I pressed even harder on his crotch and rubbed some more. The pleasure was driving me nuts and Im pretty sure it was driving Kai nuts as well.

"Man, I wanna devour you right here and now" I said.

"Mmm, I love it when your inner tiger comes out" he said and bit his bottom lip cutely.

"Oh I'll give you plenty of it upstairs"

I picked him up and carried him upstairs. I placed him on our huge bed and helped him out of his clothes.

"Man your so cute, and so tasty" I said as I kissed him and leaned him back. As I crawled on top of him and kissed every part of him. He tasted like strawberries and vanilla ice cream. His skin felt like marshmallows underneath my lips and soft feathers under my hands. I placed butterfly kisses along his torso and around his neck.

"Did you shower after the live? Your hair is fluffy" he said as he played with my hair.

"Yes my love, I did. Plus I can get even more close to you now" I kissed him hard and pressed my body onto his. He moaned as his body shook a little. He pulled me in close, he wanted more.

Our tongues rubbed together and explored each others mouths. His right hand danced around my neck and down my torso to rub my four-pack. His touch felt so good on my skin, he knew where it felt good. I sucked rapidly on his neck as I helped him with my boxers. A loud moan escaped his lustful lips.

"Rei-chan, you are very hard" Kai blushed red.

"Mmmmm, babe. Its all for you!" I said as I smirked at him. "You wanna chance on top?" I licked his lips.

"A-are you s-sure?" Kai said shyly.

"Damn right, 100 percent." I grabbed Kai's butt and rolled us over. He now looked down at me and I looked up at him. Both of my hands positioned his legs, went up and rubbed his lower back.

"Well first, we need to get rid of this" he pulled gently on my noseband and it fell on the floor. "Theres that sexy nose." I kissed him, he was being too cute. He smiled and nibbled at my neck. He made a trail of big wet kisses, down to my length.

This man is gorgeous, I love every fiber in his body. The way his eyes sparkle, the smoothness of his skin. His sneaky tongue, his actions, and his personality. I love him so much, he is my life. He's just so hot, his lips, skin, body shape and ass. He would look good with some whipped cream, perhaps we can do that another time.

He started to gently suck on my length which made me growl softly. His lips and the inside of his mouth felt so good. Then he started sucking hard, I dug my hands in his hair and closed my eyes trying to absorb all the pleasure. As he sucked I purred loudly, and bit my lip. I could feel those lips of his rubbing up and down my length. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, I think I might have passed out for a few seconds.

"Mmmmm babe". I said and bit my bottom lip. It felt like I was riding a roller coaster.

"Yes" I opened my eyes and his adorable face was above me. He licked his lips, seductively, and winked. Oh man, I want him so bad. I cupped his right cheek with my hand and stared into his sparkling eyes. His skin glowed and radiated, his body screamed fuck me. His lips where turning a little red, and my love bites started to show on his neck. His hair was messed up from my ravaging, yet he still looked completely adorable.

"Reita, you okay?" Kai said.

"Oh sorry, you just mesmerize me. I wanna kiss every part of you"

He turned red and smiled. "I would love to feel that"

I kissed his soft, delicious lips and gently sucking on his bottom lip. I moaned loudly and stroked his length. Which is impressive for such a cutie. His loud moan broke the heated kiss.

"oh my, ... reita"

"Well I can't get all the fun. You have to get some too" I said as Kai leaned on his side as I stroked and sucked hard on Kai's delicious length. My tongue lashed out and around it as my fingers entered Kai's hole.

Kai arched his back and gripped the sheets. The only noise I heard was coming from Kai, moaning in pleasure. His large length pulsated in my mouth as I sucked as hard as I could.

"Oh Rei-ch... Rei" Kai tilted his head back. "Yes Rei... mmmmm"

I gave his length one more lick and I kissed his cute sweaty face. I rubbed my cock against his entrance and kissed his neck as he wrapped his cute arms around me. Finally, I've been waiting for this. I pushed gently inside him and he wrapped his legs around me. Oh this felt so good, his tight whole squeezed my cock. But it wont be squeezing it for much longer. I started to thrust hard and deep in side my love.

Kai's eyes were closed. We fucked a lot, and he tends to be shy during this part.

"Kai, look at me. Lets share the pleasure that we have" I said seductively in his ear.

"Hai, Rei-chan" he said and opened his eyes. I began again and thrusted hard inside him, making sure I felt all of him. Kai let out the loudest moan that I ever heard from him.

I looked deep in his eyes, and licked his lips.

"Man you feel so good" I said as I groaned. I pumped inside him harder and faster. The mattress rocked with us and squeaked. But couldn't be heard over our moans and groans that filled the room. As I pumped inside of him as I stroked is cock, wanting us to share the pleasure and enjoy it as well.

"Rei...I ... love you" Kai said as he panted heavily. "Man, ... mmmm this... feels so... good" He bit his bottom lip and looked deeply into my eyes. He knew that was my weakness, and that made me shove my length into his hole even more hard. Moans escaped from his beautiful lips. I was getting sweaty but I didn't care cause I was giving Kai the best pleasure he ever god.

I couldn't take it any more, I came deep inside of him. I kissed Kai hard, it felt powerful and explosive. After I'd finished, I pulled out and laid beside him. All of the nerves in my body bounced round as I rubbed and sucked Kai's length. Kai moaned cutely, and purred as he released in my mouth. I drank every drop from him and cuddled up in his neck.

He put his arms around me and pulled me into him.

"Babe, I love you too. More than you could imagine." I looked deeply into his eyes and watched them sparkle in delight. I still yet have to find out what makes they sparkle so much. His lips were now a little swollen from our make out session, my marks shown on his body. Even the one near the bottom of his stomach, how did it even got there. I sure went nuts with my love giving.

"Lets go take a shower together, my love" I started into his eyes waiting for an answer.

"Yeah" He smiled as he got up and pulled me up. He knew I was weak, from all the work.

Kai turned on the shower as I leaned on the door frame with my arms crossed. My love bites created a snake like path from his neck down to the lower part of his stomach. I was impressed with my work.

"Kay, water is ready. What?" he turned to looked at me, then a cheeky smile formed on his face.

"You've got love bites on your sexy body." I said and smirked.

"Ne, I do?" he touched him self as he looked in the mirror "Reita, your quite the animal!"

"Well, only for you I am" I kissed Kai and led him into the shower.

As the hot water poured down on us, we both cleaned each other.

Kai, I will say this until my voice is sore. I love you.


End file.
